Stay
by eau de toilette
Summary: Draco Malfoy viviendo en casa de los Weasleys. Un suceso. D/G, AU.


**A/N:** Harry Potter ni los personajes utilizados en este escrito NO me pertenecen.

Es un tanto irónico encontrar inspiración en tiempos difíciles. Pero siempre quise escribir algo de este tipo de narrativa y pienso que es un logro el haber alcanzado este anhelo. Así que este escrito tiene un valor especial. Espero sea de su agrado y disculpen por alguna falla de ortografía. :)!

* * *

**"Stay"**

* * *

Fue todo un caos aquella mañana donde la Orden informó que Draco Malfoy tendría que permanecer resguardado temporalmente en casa de los Weasleys.

Un plato roto, un grito por parte de la Sra. Weasley, Percy a punto de atragantarse con la comida, algunas bromas entre Fred y George y sobre todo unas considerables maldiciones por parte de Ron.

— ¿Porqué tanto escándalo? — la cabellera rojiza de Ginny apareció en el comedor y se dirigió a tomar su asiento con una expresión de confusión.

— Es la gran noticia del año hermanita, resulta que Malfoy habitara nuestra casa por un largo tiempo —se alzó la voz de George.

— Oh. — Respondió Ginny, sus cejas fruncidas — ¿Y cuándo será eso?

—Lo más pronto posible, decisiones de la Orden. — Dijo Ron, con voz de resignación —Percy, pásame la mermelada por favor.

— Entonces si el niñito Malfoy viene a casa…— comenzó Bill a musitar — Eso significa que…

— ¡Bromas! — gritaron Fred y George en unisón, acompañados por unas cuantas risas.

— Ya tengo varias ideas para que Malfoy tenga una dosis de su propia medicina, como esconderle su ropa — empezó Percy a decir.

— O cambiarle de color su cabello albino — dijo Ron riéndose.

— Y colocarle arácnidos en la cama donde dormirá…

— ¡Silencio todos! —La voz estrepitosa de la matriarca Weasley resonó en toda la mesa –Nada de bromas ni siquiera lo piensen. El joven Malfoy no está pasando buenos momentos y por fuentes muy cercanas, se decidió que permanecerá aquí porque es el lugar más seguro donde puede estar.

— Lo tiene bien merecido. — Musitó Ron para sí.

— Ron cállate — espeto Ginny.

— No me callo y ¡Cómo quieren que sienta compasión por ese tipo si nos odia! Y odia a Harry y a Hermione también.

— Lo sabemos perfectamente hijo, pero no hay nada que hacer. Lo hecho ya está. — La Sra. Weasley emitió un suspiro —Bien. Ginny, querida ayúdame con los platos al final ¿Quieres?

Si mamá.

— ¿Y Bill? Ve a buscar a tu padre al estudio, que necesito hablar con él.

Despues de esto, el desayuno transcurrió simplemente con el suave sonido de los cubiertos y servilletas y a lo lejos, el sonido de una lechuza.

— ¿Ginny?

—Dime. —respondió la joven terminando de limpiar la mesa.

Ya no se encontraba nadie de sus hermanos cerca por lo que se acerco a ella y en un susurro le dijo.

— He puesto toda mi confianza en ti y espero y seas amable con el joven Malfoy.

— ¡Pero mamá! Si el…

— No me interrumpas, cielos eres igual que tu hermano Ronald. — Hizo un gesto muy dramático —Tu papá y yo queremos que Malfoy se sienta cómodo en esta casa, y por eso te necesito a ti.

— ¿Y qué deseas que yo haga? — preguntó la pelirroja un poco contrariada.

—Trata de darle lo mejor que puedas al chico y no seas grosera con él. Sé que es un poco difícil para ti pero ¿sabes? —Diciendo esto, se acerco a ella tomándola de las manos y con voz enternecida prosiguió — Ginbug, no olvides que nos encontramos en una guerra. Son tiempos difíciles y más para el joven Malfoy y sabes que entre Weasleys y Malfoys no ha habido una buena relación desde generaciones. Pero a veces, hay que aprender a olvidar todo prejuicio y apoyar a los necesitados. ¿Me harías ese gran favor?

Ginny se mantuvo pensando unos momentos, su expresión seria pero serena. Muy raras veces su madre tenía ese tipo de conversaciones, pero algo en sus palabras la hizo pensar. Y no entendía exactamente por qué.

—Um, si mama. Creo que lo intentaré. —dijo forzando una sonrisa.

Así se habla querida. —Besó la mejilla de su hija y segundos después, salió apresurada del lugar.

Lo que restó del día, Ginny se mantuvo callada y pensativa.

.

.

.

Por ciertos comentarios que escuchó por parte de su padre, la situación de Draco Malfoy era algo complicada. Era muy popular el rumor de que el joven Slytherin iba a convertirse en un aliado muy poderoso de las fuerzas de Lord Voldemort pero después sucedió que Lucius Malfoy, había sido asesinado y su esposa, la elegante Narcissa Malfoy se encontraba gravemente enferma en algún hospital del mundo mágico. Por lo que Malfoy había sido capturado por la Orden mientras se decidía su situación y qué hacer con él. Unos decían que era un mortífago desterrado de los poderes de la magia negra y otros, que simplemente huyo rehusándose a unirse al bando enemigo.

Ginny solo pensaba que era un simple cobarde.

Pero ¿Tratar de ser cordial y ayudarlo en lo que necesitase? Ahí era la cosa. Durante toda su vida, Malfoy se había dedicado a burlarse y molestar a su familia. Y a Harry y Hermione. Aunque bueno, lo intentaría solo porque su padre se lo pidió. Pero si llegase en un momento a querer lastimarla o algo, llevaría consigo su varita. Solo por si acaso.

.

.

.

Era un martes muy temprano en la mañana cuando Draco Malfoy llegó a la casa.

Cuando Ginny descendió de las escaleras lo encontró sentado junto a su padre.

El chico permanecía callado mientras el señor Weasley conversaba con y tal pareciese que no se percató de su presencia, por lo que rápidamente le dio un vistazo de su perfil.

El mismo cabello casi platinado, su rostro más marcado pero pálido y su vestimenta ligeramente usada pero impecable.

Cómo pueden llegar a cambiar las cosas.

Estuvo a punto de retirarse cuando su padre la vio y habló:

—Gin, ah ahí estas. — Sonrió — Anda joven, ve con Ginny que ella te llevara a la habitación donde te quedaras.

Ambos subieron las escaleras en silencio, el detrás de ella y la pelirroja sentía eterno el camino. Fue hasta que entraron a la habitación, el joven dejo su pequeña maleta arriba de la cama y dando un largo vistazo al lugar dijo sus primeras palabras:

—Así que aquí es donde me quedaré.

La suave entonación de desprecio no paso desapercibida para Ginny.

—En realidad es la habitación de Ron.

—Ah. ¿Entonces compartiré la habitación con él? — Preguntó un tanto contrariado.

—No, no —dijo la pelirroja frunciendo sus cejas — Él no... No estará aquí por un… un tiempo —Suspiró, recordando que días atrás, su hermano abandonó la casa para dirigirse rumbo con Harry y Hermione en búsqueda de fortalezas para la guerra.

Draco se giró para mirarla, realmente mirarla con expresión muy seria, como juzgándola. Tenía la mirada algo pesada con aquellos ojos grises arrogantes y apagados.

—Ya veo—fue lo que respondió después, como si lograse entender sus palabras.

Ginny solo asintió tímidamente. Su largo cabello moviéndose ligeramente.

Comenzaba a sentirse nerviosa.

—Bien, um no te molesto más. Ahí en el cajón de arriba hay toallas y ropa. Y en el de abajo hay sabanas limpias. ¿Necesitas algo más?

—No necesito de tus palabras llenas de lastima e hipocresía Weasley. Yo puedo cuidarme por mi mismo —Ese era el Malfoy que siempre había conocido. No le sorprendía en absoluto.

—Serás lo que serás pero continuas siendo un grosero y malagradecido. — Le dirigió una mirada con desdén y se dirigió rumbo a la salida cuando y añadió —Por cierto Malfoy, el desayuno es en veinte minutos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

La pelirroja no volvió a tener otra conversación con Malfoy. En realidad, el muchacho ni siquiera salía de _su_ habitación. Solo aparecía en las horas de comida y siempre era el primero en terminar y dejar la mesa. A veces, la Sra. Weasley trataba de entablar conversación con el Slytherin, pero siempre lograba responder con palabras secas y cortantes. Con el único que parecía llevarse bien, era con Arthur Weasley y con Charlie, que de vez en cuando se saludaban e intercambiaban algunas palabras.

No fue sino hasta cierto día, que Ginny se encontraba sola y fue a la cocina a servirse unas fresas y para checar si había correspondencia nueva. Se suponía que alguna carta de Ron o Hermione llegaría en esos días, pero no había noticias aun de ellos.

Estaba un tanto absorta hasta que noto que Malfoy se encontraba justo en la puerta.

Y ahí estaba. Sin decir nada.

— ¡Malfoy! Pensé que habías salido con papá- había un silencio incomodo y el continuaba mirándola — ¿Fresas?

—Soy alérgico a ellas. — respondió.

—Oh.

De nuevo ese silencio.

—Weasley — escuchó la voz de Draco y lo miro expectante — Quería saber si había más libros en esta casa, ya he releído muchas veces los que me han dado. Y es algo _exasperante_ —Añadió remarcando en especial la última palabra.

Lo que a Ginny no le sorprendió fue el hecho de que estaba pidiendo ayuda, sino la manera en que lo decía. Había algo tan misterioso en su expresión, no era el arrogante tipo del otro día. Se veía… como cualquier humano común.

Bueno, casi.

—Oye, no te quedes ahí sentada con la boca abierta — Aquella seca voz la trajo de nuevo a la realidad.

—Disculpa — Se levantó de su asiento — Ven, te llevaré al estudio de mi papá.

Lo primero que notó es que era un cuarto pequeño y algo desordenado.

—Sí, yo pienso lo mismo — dijo Ginny como si supiese lo que estaba pensando — ¡Mira! En la mesa hay papel y tinta para cuando necesites. Y ahí en esos estantes, están los libros. Puedes tomar los que quieras —diciendo esto, lo miró con curiosidad y le sonrió.

— ¿Crees que tu padre se moleste porque tomé estos libros? —preguntó el rubio un rato después, fueron varios libros los que escogió, por lo que Ginny le brindó una caja para que se los llevase.

—No, solo le diré que necesitabas algunos —respondió un tanto distraída, mientras tomaba un pequeño libro del estante.

— ¿Qué clase de libro es el que llevas en la mano?

—Es _**Robert Frost. (1*)**_

—Suena a muggle. — dijo Draco alzando una ceja.

—De hecho, es de un escritor muggle pero me gusta su manera de escribir. — Miraba el libro con genuino interés —Te lo presto cuando quieras.

—Weasley, no _soy_ como tú.

_Que creído_. Pensó Ginny girando sus ojos.

— ¿Y qué libro escogerás? —preguntó la pelirroja, haciendo a un lado su comentario.

—Pociones volumen XX por supuesto.

—Aburrido… deberías leer otra cosa —su carácter comenzaba a sobresalir.

—Y tú deberías no perder tanto el tiempo en libros sin sentido —dijo un tanto descortés —Bien, me retiro. – dijo llegando a la puerta de la habitación.

— ¿Malfoy?

El rubio se detuvo para mirarla.

— ¿Desearías una taza de chocolate?

—Vale— respondió unos segundos después, su mirada fija en ella.

.

.

.

Desde varios años atrás, Ginny había adquirido un agrado especial por cultivar plantas. Desde pequeñas semillas que se convertían en flores tanto pequeñas y exóticas hasta ciertas verduras fácil de cultivar.

Su padre le construyó un pequeño huerto en la parte trasera de la casa, y mientras ella se encontraba en Hogwarts, alguien se quedaba encargado de inspeccionar el lugar. Aunque ahora, aun en tiempos difíciles; buscaba un tiempo especial para el cuidado de su huerto.

—Percy, ya te dije que no me gusta que… — dijo la pelirroja ensimismada en su labor que no prestó atención a la persona detrás de ella —Oh. Malfoy.

—Weasley. — dijo con esa mirada suya y su cabello haciendo contraste con el sol. — ¿Qué haces?

—Plantando semillas — respondió inconscientemente. _Demasiado obvio_.

—Ah —exclamó —_** ¿Te gustan las flores? (2*)**_

—No mucho. No duran mucho tiempo en vida. — sus ojos marrones estaban fijos en aquellos cuadros de tierra — Aunque me agrada plantarlas.

—Que ironía —espetó Draco, con una mueca.

—Sí, eso parece —suspiró —Aunque se me hace un pasatiempo relajante, desde chica veía que a Percy le gustaba mucho leer y dibujar flores y plantas, especialmente las que provienen de los muggles y de ahí me entro la curiosidad. Es bueno tener algo con que entretenerte. ¿Sabes? Cuando me siento triste vengo a este lugar y tiendo a olvidarme de todo. Y después de un tiempo, termino sintiéndome mejor.

Fijo su vista en el muchacho, esperando a que dijese algo pero no decía nada. Aunque en realidad. ¿Qué se puede esperar de un tipo como él?

—Hablas mucho.

— ¿Te sorprende?

—No, en realidad no. Tienes esa voz chillona de niña pequeña que todos los días se escuchaba en los pasillos de Hogwarts.

—Eres un grosero.

—Gracias por el cumplido.

.

.

.

—Malfoy, deja de silbar.

—Weasley, los Malfoys no silban.

— ¿Entonces de dónde viene el ruido? — preguntó extrañada, el sonido se le hacía familiar.

El rubio cerró sus ojos, su cara impasiva buscando detectar el sonido.

—Se escucha por allá — dijo señalando unos metros adelante del huerto.

Al acercarse, descubrieron que era una pequeña lechuza color gris, a Ginny le pareció extraño; nunca había visto una lechuza de ese tipo ya que en casa solo había una y no parecía que fuese de algún lugar cercano.

—Se ve un poco enferma, le diré a mama si podemos quedarnos con ella.

— ¿Podemos?

—Bueno, puedo – respondió la pelirroja levemente exasperada –por ahora, me quedaré con ella.

Extrañamente, Draco tomó al animal en brazos.

—No tienes porque llevarla, podrías ensuciarte — le dijo Ginny, con voz traviesa pero percatada de su vestimenta un tanto desarreglada y la impecable de Malfoy.

—Puedo llevarla.

Ya más tarde, en su habitación; Ginny la limpio y con unos pequeños conjuros logró que mejorase un poco la condición de la pequeña lechuza.

—Bien. Quedaste perfecta. — Se había percatado que Draco se encontraba en su habitación y extrañamente tenía un interés por todo lo que había en ella —No hay nada interesante aquí, créeme — le dijo, mientras colocaba a la lechuza en una canasta con sábanas para que tuviera reposo.

Y de hecho, no había nada interesante. En realidad parecía un cuarto de niña pequeña, con todos esos colores pastel y las repisas repletas de muñecos de felpa. Ah, y la casa de muñecas. Y aunque Ginny ya no era una niña tan pequeña, tenía especial afecto por su habitación y prefería dejarlo así. Lo único que esperaba que Malfoy no encontrarse aquellos grabados acerca de Harry, cercanos al buró.

Pero cuando vio al rubio alzar sus cejas, se dio cuenta que; de hecho, las encontró.

.

.

.

—Oye mamá, ¿Has visto mi libro? —apareció Ginny mientras su madre se encontraba absorta preparando la cena.

—No sé de que hablas Ginbug — le respondió la Sra. Weasley, sus ojos fijos en lo que había dentro de la olla de vapor.

—El libro de _Robert Frost_, el otro que traía el otro día.

—Ay, Ginny ya te dije que no seas tan despistada.

—Es que no lo encuentro desde la mañana.

—Debe estar por ahí, ya aparecerá. Vamos, ayúdame a terminar esto —y diciendo esto, le paso un mandil desgastado y un cucharón.

.

.

.

— ¡Draco! Voy a salir con Bill a comprar algunas cosas. ¿Necesitas algo? — exclamó Ginny entrando impetuosamente a la habitación donde se encontraba.

_¿Draco? Te estás volviendo demasiado civil Ginny._

El chico se encontraba sentado en el escritorio, con algunos libros y cartas a la vista, vestido con el suéter azul de siempre. Se giro algo exasperado y la miró de pies a cabeza.

—Modales Weasley, ¿Qué no ves que estoy ocupado?

—No fue mi intención — dijo, con una mirada tímida.

—Que va, no necesito nada de ti ni de nadie. Ahora largo — y prosiguió con lo que se encontraba haciendo al principio.

_¡Qué persona más arrogante! _ Pensó Ginny furiosa. Quien lo entendía. Primero aparecía ahí de la nada y parecía tener el mínimo interés y después se convertía en todo un ermitaño y grosero. Y no entendía el porqué, pero se sentía ligeramente extraño el hecho de haber sido rechazada su ayuda.

_Deja de pensar tonterías Ginny._

—Oye Gin, estas muy seria —le dijo Bill mientras recorrían las tiendas — ¿Todo bien?

—Sí. Hmm, solo Malfoy siendo el típico patán grosero de siempre.

—Vamos, no te frustres. Es Malfoy, escuché a papa decir que Malfoy ha tenido muy malos momentos actualmente.

—Oh. —_entonces era eso._ —Debe ser difícil no tener a alguien con quien confiar. – dijo Ginny algo pensativa. —Bill, ¿podemos ir a una última tienda?

—Seguro.

Esa noche Draco Malfoy encontró una caja repleta de sus chocolates favoritos en _su_ cama y una nota que decía:

"_Para que te sientas un poco mejor, Malfoy gruñón."_

Lo impresionante es que Ginny había escogió los chocolates al azar.

Y desde ese entonces, las cosas no volvieron a ser las mismas.

.

.

.

Los encuentros y conversaciones se volvieron más frecuentes, generalmente en las afueras de la casa o en el estudio de Arthur Weasley. Ginny descubrió que el chico Malfoy era todo un enigma. Si bien, en ocasiones continuaba siendo descortés; al menos parecía prestarle atención a lo que ella le decía o si no era porque estaba fingiendo, pero eso sería una ironía. Aunque había ciertas cosas que el rubio se guardaba ya que parecía estar a punto de tener más confianza pero prefería reservarse.

En cambio para Draco, lo que siempre pensaba de la pelirroja es que no dejaba de hablar y que en ocasiones, repetía las mismas cosas. Y que su cabello era demasiado anaranjado y sus ojos muy grandes. Pero le impresionaba el hecho de que ella se interesaba de lo que él hablaba, era muy extraño. Aunque en Hogwarts siempre se le caracterizaba por ser una chica muy alegre y social. Tal vez se comportaba así con porque estaba aburrida, siendo la única mujer entre sus relativos pero Ginny tenía esa manera especial de expresar lo que sentía en su rostro. Era una chica muy transparente. Y el brillo de sus ojos cuando escuchaba algo que le era agradable.

Y cuando sonreía… Ginny era _muy_ bonita.

Malfoy empezaba a sentirse confundido.

—Joven Draco, ¿Desearía un poco de postre? — la voz de la Sra. Weasley generalmente lo aturdía.

—Si um, por favor — le respondió algo desconcertado.

.

.

.

—Oye, Ginny ¿Ya leíste la carta de ron? —dijo Fred.

—Sí, Hace unos minutos — respondió Ginny mientras terminaba su porción de sopa. —Me hubiera gustado saber un poco mas de Hermione.

—Imagino que debe de estar bien, si así puede decirse.

— ¿Sabes dónde se esconden?

—Nadie lo sabe realmente, pero ellos están bien Gin, no debes porque preocuparte —Fred le sonrió.

—Eso espero, los extraño mucho. Espero logren llegar para Navidad.

— ¿Y qué hay de Harry eh Ginny? —interrumpió George impetuosamente.

—No sé de que hablas —la pelirroja respondió rápidamente y con un gesto de fastidio.

—Vamos, no te hagas la que no sabes. Estoy seguro que cuando Harry regrese ya sabes… — y decía todo esto con una cara de malicia.

—Deja de fastidiar George, no sé ni a qué viene hablar de cosas pasadas — Y Ginny se cubría sus ojos en señal de frustración.

—Ginbug ya se enojó — comenzó a tararear Percy.

— ¡Niños! Dejen de hacer tanto escándalo que su padre tiene visita en el estudio — gritó la Sra. Weasley, vestida con su típico delantal manchado y su cabello un tanto desarreglado.

— ¿Dónde está Draco? —pregunto Ginny un tanto después, cuando sus hermanos empezaron a retirarse.

— ¿Ahora le llamas por su nombre? — Fred se sentó al lado de ella.

—Pues sí. La costumbre, ya sabes.

—Se fue justo cuando la conversación se centro en Harry —le dijo Fred acercándose a ella.

—Malfoy no soporta escuchar cualquier cosa relacionada con el Salvador del mundo mágico — rió la pelirroja.

—No creo que sea eso del todo Gin.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —le preguntó, no entendiendo muy bien.

—Últimamente he notado que Malfoy te mira diferente y no me mires así. Hasta papá una vez comento algo sobre eso. ¿Estás segura que no sientes algo por él?

Fred la miraba seriamente.

—Claro que no Fred. —Y ahí emitió una risa extraña — Ni siquiera somos amigos. Solo me agrada conversar con él. Además es _Malfoy_ — dijo acentuando lo último.

—Bueno — contestó —Te creo. Aunque estoy casi en lo cierto. —Se levantó para despedirse — ¿Sabes? Malfoy no es un mal tipo. –con esa sonrisa extraña se fue.

Ginny Weasley permaneció ahí, sentada y con un rubor notorio en sus mejillas.

Y lo terrible es que no entendía por qué exactamente.

.

.

.

Últimamente tenía sueños muy extraños. Lo que más alcanzaba a recordar eran de antiguos sucesos de su infancia, como la caída de su primer diente o su primera muñeca. A veces lograba escuchar la música de los bailes decembrinos en Hogwarts o el ruido del tren cuando los transbordaba rumbo a Diagon Alley. También soñaba seguido con un alguien que le tomaba de las manos, que tenía el cabello como el de Harry pero no lograba ver su rostro. Pero después el cabello se tornaba rubio casi platinado y era todo muy extraño, porque en sus sueños lograba percibir un aroma agradable, que sentía que ya lo conocía pero que no recuerda de donde provenía.

Y por último, siempre aparecía Tom. A veces, era tan terrible lo que soñaba que despertaba agitada y tenía que descender a la cocina a tranquilizarse.

En una de ellas se encontró a Draco en la cocina.

— ¿Pesadilla de nuevo? — el rubio le pregunto poco sorprendido.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? — le dijo ella sentándose y empezó a tomar de su vaso.

—Tienes la tendencia de hacer mucho ruido y se escuchan los pasos cuando desciendes de las escaleras. Típico de Weasleys.

—Puff – bufó enojada —Eres una persona despreciable.

—Lo sé. —respondió con sorna, sus dientes lográndose ver ante la luz baja de la lámpara.

—Era _Tom_.

— ¿Disculpa?

—Estaba soñando con _Tom_.

—Oh. — Y Draco recordó aquella extraña conversación de hace dos días que habían tenido sobre la identidad de _Tom_.

Ginny prosiguió, sus ojos fijos en el vaso:

—Ya no soñaba con él, pero últimamente aparece y no sé, tengo la sensación que quiere algo de mí —y sus ojos se posaron en la mirada gris del rubio —Pero olvídalo. ¿Tú qué haces aquí?

—No podía dormir y vine aquí a pensar.

— ¿Y en qué pensabas?

Pero Draco, pareció no escucharle y dejó su vaso cerca del fregadero. Se posó cerca de la mesa y la observo fijamente.

—Tal vez Tom solo quiere molestarte.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Sí, con esas pecas tan feas y la voz con la que te cargas —Draco, se acercó a ella —Debió haberse traumado contigo.

— ¡Oye que grosero! Tenía once años, por supuesto que estaba fea— Ginny rio nerviosamente al percatarse que Malfoy estaba muy cerca de ella. Empezó a acariciarle el cabello y, todo era tan extraño. De pronto, ya no era Malfoy sino el chico de cabello platinado que le tomaba de las manos como en sus sueños, y ¿Por qué se sentía tan nerviosa?

Una mano de Draco se posó en su mejilla acariciándola y uno de sus dedos tocaron su boca por unos momentos, trazando la curva de ellos como memorizándola.

Y Draco ya no era aquella rata escuálida en Hogwarts, sino un muchacho alto y fuerte de rasgos finos y marcados, y Ginny no entendía como apenas lo había notado.

—Ginny, ve a dormir — le dijo muy bajito, sus ojos grandes y brillantes y una mirada que nunca había visto en el.

Ya casi cerrando sus ojos, en su habitación, la pelirroja casi olvidó que la había llamado por su nombre.

.

.

.

Los días difíciles parecían avecinarse. No se hablaba de ello pero se sentía. Lo triste, es que en el diario aparecían constantemente desapariciones y extraños sucesos, todo relacionado a las fuerzas oscuras.

También Ron mandaba cartas con más frecuencia, explicando que era probable que regresaría a casa por un largo tiempo o incluso no regresar, situación que aturdía a la Sra. Weasley y se le notaba en su semblante, cada vez más preocupado en el transcurso de los días. Los muchachos se ausentaban en casa por largos periodos y Ginny parecía ser la única persona de la casa en mostrar tranquilidad.

Draco parecía volver a su antigua rutina de permanecer en su habitación y solo conversar con Arthur Weasley mientras que apenas le dirigía la palabra a Ginny. Aunque cada vez que lo miraba incluso por un instante, sus ojos ya se encontraban fijos en ella.

.

.

.

Era una tarde lluviosa.

Lo fastidioso de la lluvia es que no te permite hacer cosas en el exterior y, que a pesar de usar un paraguas; era inevitable no mojarse un poco.

Ginny estaba preocupada ya que habíase estado lloviendo por varias horas y esperaba que sus plantíos no se estropeasen.

Curiosamente había unas cartas en la mesa del comedor, intactas.

La pelirroja estaba haciendo unas anotaciones en un cuaderno, George leía, mientras Percy y Draco jugaban una partida de ajedrez.

Arthur Weasley apareció, con las cartas en sus manos y con una expresión seria.

—Joven Draco, podrías venir al estudio. Te ha llegado una carta. —se digirió hacia el muchacho.

Una media hora después, Ginny les vio salir por la puerta trasera de la casa.

—Mamá, ¿Qué sucede? Papá no sale en días lluviosos — y lo más extraño, ¿Por qué Draco se había ido junto con su padre?

—Al parecer es sobre el joven Malfoy, pero no te puedo asegurar nada. Es mejor esperar querida.

Y Ginny espero. Leyó por varias horas, alimento a la lechuza adoptada y terminó pensando en su habitación. No supo cuando, pero termino durmiéndose y despertó al escuchar el sonido estrepitoso de una puerta.

Al salir de su recamara, noto que el sonido provenía de la habitación de Ron. Eso significaba una cosa.

Se acercó lentamente, intentando no hacer mucho ruido y abrió la puerta.

Un chico con cabellera rubia se encontraba de espaldas, frente a la ventana.

— ¿Draco? la pelirroja se acercó al muchacho y inconscientemente, posó una de sus manos en su hombro.

Ante el ligero contacto, el chico pareció reaccionar y se giró para mirarla con frialdad.

—Weasley, no debes estar aquí.

—Solo quería… —respiró profundo. ¿Por qué se sentía nerviosa? —necesitaba saber si estaba todo bien.

— ¿Bien? — El chico rió amargamente — ¿Para compadecerte de mí y mis desgracias? Las cosas nunca han estado bien.

—No entiendo de qué hablas —dijo confundida.

—Vamos Weasley, no te hagas la hipócrita. Desde que llegue a este lugar lo único que han hecho tú y tus familiares es en sentir lástima.

— ¡Eso no es verdad! —Exclamó furiosa —Hacemos lo mejor para ti.

—Claro… Ahora resulta. Una Weasley preocupándose por alguien como yo.

¿Quién lo entendía? Todos sus esfuerzos y voluntad para nada. De pronto, sentía sus ojos llorosos y se contuvo.

—Es mejor que te vayas. No tengo tiempo para desperdiciarlo como personas como tú.

-¡Eres un tonto! –le gritó – Un malagradecido.

Al llegar a su habitación se colocó sobre un almohadón y reprimió todo su enojo, pero no duró mucho tiempo puesto que las lágrimas comenzaron a brotarle. ¿Por qué le afectaba tanto? Sería acaso porque… _Vamos Ginny, no te mientas a ti misma. Sabes que sí._

Estaba teniendo sentimientos hacia el joven Slytherin.

Al final, se dio una ducha e intentó dormir; pero era un poco difícil. Un tiempo después, se escuchó a alguien tocar su puerta.

No se esperaba encontrarse con el frente a su habitación.

Ya no tenía esa expresión fría y calculadora. Era simplemente Draco, vestido en su ropa de dormir, su expresión cansada y su cabello desordenado.

—Ginny.

Lo dijo de una manera tan extraña y dulce que la pelirroja nunca había escuchado a alguien llamarla de esa manera.

Lo dejo entrar, y ambos se sentaron en la cama con sábanas color pastel.

Draco fue el primero en hablar, cubriéndose sus ojos con sus manos.

—Me he comportado como un tonto.

—Siempre lo has sido —le respondió pero cuando sus miradas se cruzaron logró comprender todo.

—Mi madre está a punto de…

Pero no logró terminar de hablar, puesto que unos brazos pequeños le rodearon y Draco no sabía qué hacer. Nadie lo abrazaba, en realidad hacia mucho que no sentía un gesto de ese tipo y ella era muy pequeña, y cálida y lentamente la rodeó con sus brazos.

Que foráneo se sentía.

—Siempre en mi vida — comenzó a decir, su rostro firme en el cuello de la pelirroja —esperaba que mis padres se sintieran orgullosos de mi. Y lo único que he sido es un cobarde.

— ¡Draco! No digas esas cosas. — Ginny lo miro, tomándole de las manos —Sabes que no es así.

—Nunca me uní a ellos. ¿Ves? — se subió una manga de su suéter, mostrando su brazo sin ninguna señal de pacto oscuro.

Los ojos de Ginny se abrieron asombrados.

—Oh.

_Entonces no es uno de ellos._

—Por lo cual fui la decepción de mi padre y ahora mi madre. Sin nada que hacer para que ella mejorase.

—Ella va a estar bien, ten confianza —le sonrió y lo volvió a abrazar —Vamos. No te desanimes.

— ¿Cómo puedes creer en palabras sin sentido en tiempos así? —dijo miserablemente.

—No lo sé. Creo que es gracias a papá. El siempre me animó en momentos difíciles.

Pero Draco ya no contesto, solo continuo abrazándola con más fuerzas y en un instante; Ginny logro sentir algo húmedo en su hombro. Y ella no se sorprendió, porque a pesar de todo era un ser humano. Continúo abrazándolo, en ocasiones arrullándolo y acariciando su cabello delicadamente.

Llego un momento en que beso sus mejillas y después, su boca. Una. Dos. Y de pronto dos, se volvieron ocho y luego doce y después Ginny perdió la cuenta y no supo en que instante ambos terminaron recostados y que era _Malfoy_ a quien estaba besando, y que era lo mejor que le había sucedido y no quería detenerse.

Hasta que Draco se separó de ella y Ginny le sonrió de una manera extraña.

Los Malfoys no sonríen. ¿O sí?

—Creo que alguien terminara con un corazón roto.

— ¿Hablas de Harry?

— ¿Acaso hay alguien más?

—Pues que yo conozca…

—Siempre fuiste una chica muy popular–Draco la miró fijamente.

—Al fin tienes razón en algo – dijo Ginny, soltando una pequeña risita.

—Le gustabas a Blaise.

— ¡Dime que no es cierto! —suspiró, cerrando sus ojos cansados por el sueño —Quien lo creyera.

—Aunque siempre le dije que no tenía oportunidad – dijo, un tanto suspicaz.

—Eres un creído —rió la pelirroja y lo volvió a besar rápidamente — ¿Te sientes mejor? —le preguntó preocupada.

—Eso parece —tomó de sus manos y se mantuvo un largo rato observándolas. Encajaban perfectamente con las suyas. —Ginny, sabes que no te puedo dar promesas. No soy…la persona más indicada para ti.

—Yo lo sé Draco. — colocó sus manos en su rostro y lo miró con dulzura. —Pero te quiero. Y siempre voy a creer en ti.

Y era verdad.

Draco la acerco más hacia sí, y acaricio su larga cabellera. Desde hacía un tiempo anhelaba hacer eso. _Pero eso era un secreto._

—Eres la única persona que ha creído en mí.

—Siempre Draco, siempre.

Momentos después, ambos terminaron dormidos.

.

.

.

—Ginny, aun faltan como dos meses para navidad — dijo Draco mientras leía una revista.

—Ya sé, pero me agrada saber que falta menos.

El rubio no le contestó.

— ¿No te gusta la navidad? —preguntó, tratando de capturar su atención.

—Es simplemente una festividad muggle. —Giró sus ojos con arrogancia —No le veo lo emocionante.

A lo que Ginny soltó una fuerte risa.

— ¿Qué es lo gracioso? —la miró con fastidio y confusión.

—Tú — lo señaló y se acercó hacia él.

— ¿Yo?

—Sí. No tienes espíritu navideño — en un impulso le arrebató la revista que se encontraba leyendo – Pero ya cambiaras de opinión cuando pases la navidad aquí.

Mas Draco ya no le respondió, sino que por unos instantes se perdió en sus pensamientos. Ginny lo percibió, pero usualmente el chico actuaba de esa manera. Cuando recobró la noción del tiempo, miró a la pelirroja, mostrando su usual gesto sin expresión.

—Tienes demasiadas pecas en tu rostro.

Ese mismo día, la lechuza que Ginny encontró meses atrás, desapareció misteriosamente.

.

.

.

Dos semanas después, Ginny se entero por parte de Bill que la Sra. Narcissa Malfoy había mejorado de condición. Por lo cual estaba muy agradecida.

Aunque eso significaba algo.

Que Draco estaba cerca de dejar la casa de los Weasleys.

Ginny no sabía qué hacer.

El rubio había regresado con su comportamiento frio y en raras ocasiones le dirigía la palabra.

Además, su madre había regresado con sus comentarios sobre Harry y no había día donde no hablase de él.

Un día antes de la partida de Draco, la pelirroja se armo de valor, ante tanta falta de interés y entro a la habitación donde se encontraba.

El muchacho tranquilamente acomodaba una maleta.

Escucho que alguien había entrado a la habitación y sabía que era ella. Pero no la miró.

Fueron minutos después donde Ginny hablo:

—Así que ya te vas.

Se escuchó el cerrar de la maleta.

—Sí, eso parece. —Draco respondió y fijó su atención en la maleta nuevamente.

— ¿Por qué me has estado evitando?

_Al grano._

Ante ninguna respuesta, se acerco hacia él y en un impulso lo besó con fuerza pero ante ningún movimiento por parte del rubio, se separo de él.

Sus ojos marrones estaban cerca de las lágrimas.

—Solo...olvídalo — y estuvo a punto de retirarse cuando escuchó la voz de Draco.

—Ginny — se detuvo y giró para mirarlo. –No te vayas aún.

Era muy extraño.

Se acercó de nuevo para abrazarla y sintió como Ginny empezaba a temblar.

—Quedé libre de todo cargo desde hace un tiempo.

— ¿Y a donde irás? — le preguntó.

—Italia. Mi madre vivió unos años ahí.

— ¿Te volveré a ver?

—No lo sé, Ginny. —suspiró, respirando el aroma de su cabello. Quería memorizar cada aspecto y gesto de ella. –No puedo prometerte nada.

Y Ginny escondió su rostro en el cuello del muchacho, no queriéndose separar.

—No quiero que te vayas.

—Vamos Gin — Y colocó una mano en la barbilla de la chica –Haz tu vida, junto a alguien, junto a Potter, no sé.

Pero la cierto, es que para Ginny sería imposible que eso sucediese.

Antes de salir de la habitación, Draco le dijo unas últimas palabras:

—Ginny, yo…

—Lo sé, Draco. Yo _lo sé._ —Y Ginny lo miró, entendiendo la expresión de su mirada.

A la mañana siguiente, Draco Malfoy partió.

Ginny lo vio irse en un auto junto a su padre, desde la ventana del estudio. Fred apareció junto a ella, y por su expresión parecía entender todo.

—Ginny, ánimo. Vas a estar bien.

Ginny Weasley nunca había llorado tanto en su vida.

.

.

.

Estaba teniendo un día fatal.

Faltaba un día para la boda de Ron y Hermione y Ginny no había encontrado ningún obsequio que le pareciese el adecuado. Añádele el hecho de que era casi diciembre y generalmente las tiendas se encontraban llenas.

También había dormido poco, pasando gran parte de la noche anterior terminando un trabajo por entregar. Eso de tener un empleo como columnista de una revista era algo complicado en ocasiones, puesto que le quitaba mucho tiempo libre.

Llevaba varias bolsas en sus manos, y con mirada abstraída se dirigía hacia la casa de sus padres; para terminar con algunos preparativos.

—Gin, querida. Te ves muy agitada, deberías respirar aire fresco. — le comento la Sra. Weasley al ver como su hija, estaba recortando envoltorio de regalo de una manera terrible. — Y te lo vuelvo a repetir, así no se corta el papel.

—Va, va, saldré unos minutos.

Se dirigió hacia su antiguo huerto.

Desde que se mudó a su pequeño apartamento, unos años atrás había dejado un tanto olvidado su pasatiempo. Pero a veces plantaba semillas de flores, tristemente sin germinar.

Ginny se asombró del hecho de que ese año, habían crecido en tulipanes; los más hermosos que había visto en su vida.

Estaba tan absorta que no percibió que alguien se encontraba detrás de ella.

—Oye, creo que esto es tuyo.

Y Ginny reconoció _esa _voz.

Al girarse, descubrió que Draco Malfoy estaba detrás de ella.

Draco.

Y tenía el libro de _Robert Frost_, el que habíase extraviado varios años atrás. Así que él lo tenía durante todo este tiempo.

Su corazón empezó a latir de una manera impresionante. Era el. Era Draco. Solo que se veía más alto, sus hombros más anchos y su cabello ya no era tan platinado.

Y su mirada…era tan geniuna.

—No te quedes ahí con la boca abierta.

La pelirroja simplemente le dio un golpe en el brazo.

— ¿Así me recibes?

—Entonces _tú_ tenias el libro… — no sabía que decir. La guerra estalló un mes después de su partida. Fueron los tiempos más difíciles de su vida, perdiendo a la mayoría de sus amigos. Y a Fred. Y con el vacio de no volver a ver a Draco. Por lo que intentó reanudar su relación con Harry, pero fue en vano.

Pasó cierto tiempo, hasta que Ginny consiguió su empleo y desde entonces lo único que ella hacía era trabajar.

Y ahora, el hombre el cual había intentado olvidar durante años estaba frente a ella.

Por Merlin.

—Mi madre murió hace tres meses — dijo Draco, y la tomó de las manos — Ginny, nunca me olvidé de ti.

— ¿Por qué no mandaste alguna carta? —le pregunto, y lagrimas empezaron a descender.

—Aunque fui libre de todo cargo, la Orden me mantenía muy vigilado pero a veces tu padre me escribía. Y después, supe que tu y Potter por lo que... — suspiró, quedándose sin palabras.

—Ni siquiera funciono, pero no importa.

— ¿Es verdad lo que me dices Ginny? —Draco hablaba con tanta emoción, sus ojos brillantes y con esa expresión tan extraña que pocas veces había visto en el —Porque solo vine porque necesitaba verte una vez más, y ahora qué me dices eso…yo…

—Si Draco, si quiero. Por siempre. — Y diciendo esto, con lágrimas de felicidad en sus ojos, lo besó.

Probablemente la populación pelirroja de los Weasleys terminaría impresionados e impactados por este suceso. Pero era lo de menos.

Se tenían el uno para el otro.

A lo lejos, una lechuza se vio volar.

FIN

* * *

**A/N:**

_**Robert Frost (1*):**_ Fue un poeta, muy conocido por el poema de "Fire and ice" que pienso que queda perfectamente para este par.

_**¿Te gustan las flores? (2*):**_ Una frase que me sucedió tiempo atrás y la situación fue muy graciosa.

Gracias por leer :).


End file.
